Jareth strikes back
by Scarbantia
Summary: Be carefull what you talk to the Goblin King... unless you want to traverse the Labyrinth


A/N: This story is the sequel to Summer Night's Memory, yes, that little masterpiece. Highly recommended.  
I wrote it before Christmas, so it's a bit late, but I was busy. Exams and exams. And more exams.

Disclaimers: Jareth doesn't belong to me... although I wish really hard

**Jareth strikes back**

I had just arrived at home from the wood, my arms full with pine boughs, cones. I managed to close the door without dropping down the hole bounch, put them down and took of my coat. Paddy, our family's sweetheart dog, ran into the living room. I thought that one of the family had came home earlier.

" I'm home. Look, what I brought..."

I stopped and stared with shocked expression. In the middle of the livingroom stood Jareth, his arms crossed on his chest, and watched me amused.

" Hello, my dear! "

I opened my mouth, then closed and just looked at him.

" Not even a 'Hi' ?"

" H..Hi!"

" That's more acceptable." he nodded, a small smile played on his lips.

I slowly regained myself.

" What the he..."

" Tsk, Tsk" he interrupted shaking his head.

I looked at Paddy, but he just stood there wagging his tail. The traitor. Jareth laughed and took a book out from somewhere and showed it to me. It was a guide to dogs.

" I made researches, my dear."

" Did you manage to read it in four month?"

In the moment I said it, I knew it was not a good idea. Jareth frowned then recovered his composure. He snapped his fingers, and next I found myself in front of the walls of the Labyrinth. My heart stopped for a moment, and I felt dizzy. Strong arms caught me.

" Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

My bloodpressure hit the world record, and I turned to face to him.

" What the hell did you think about?" I screamed and threw off his arms.

Jareth stepped back, his face became annoyed and hurt.

" You must to solve my Labyrinth, unless..."

" I mustn't!" I nearly squeaked. " I won't play your games, you perv..."

" Your dog is in my castle." Jareth smoothed his gloves.

" WHAT?!"

" What would your family say if they don't find him lying on the carpet?"

" I warn you..." I grumbled threatingly. " If just one hair of him..."

" Then what?" he asked acting curiositly.

" I will tell the girls..."

" What?" Jareth laughed. " That the big bad Jareth kidnapped you? The half of them would kill for that."

" You wish."

Jareth looked at me with a smile that worried me, his eyes were blazing fury.

" Yes, a little time in my Labyrinth is just what you need."

I gasped. Good Lord, he takes it seriously!

" You've got to be kidding!"

Jareth shook his head.

" Looks like you should have thought before you spoke, again."

" Come now, Jareth, it's advent... the time for forgiving and peace...Christmas is coming... " I tried to touch his soul.

Jareth looked at me with a decidedly wicked grin on his face.

" Thank you to remind me." he snapped his fingers.

Big, fluffy snowflakes started to fall so heavily, I hardly could see the hilltop.

" For the holiday cheer!" with that he disappeared.

I just stood there, rooted to the spot, my mind was full with violent thoughs about him, while the snow was falling from the sky.

" Damn you, Jareth, it takes 20 minutes to make straight my hair every morning!"

I started to walk. After some minutes I found the fountain covered with snow. Right to the stature I caught a sight of Hoggle, who was shoveling the snow with a huge snow shovel, muttering something about a certain person's sick sense of humor.

" Hi, Hoggle!"

Hoggle jumped and dropped the shovel.

" What the... who the... who are you?"

" I'm Scarbantia."

" What on underground are you doing here?"

" Penalty." I confessed. " That... king of yours think I need some time in the Labyrinth."

" Poor thing." said Hoggle and continued the shoveling.

" Could you help me to get into the Labyrinth?" I asked as politely as I could.

" No me business." Hoggle shoveled quickly.

" Come now, Hoggle, I know that beyond the hard, tough-guy surface is a good, helpful heart in you!"

Hoggle slowed down.

" Why should I help you? Jareth will be angry."

" Oh, yeah! Especcially if I solve the Labyrinth." I winked at him.

Hoggle grined then put on his usually grumpy mask.

" The gates are there." He nodded, indicating behind me.

Now, in the great wall, I saw a huge gate. I could have sworn it had not been there before.

" Thank you, Hoggle!" I started to walk.

" Wait!" said Hoggle. " This good heart-thing... I hope it remains between us."

" It's our secret." I nodded and thought to myself: and those 500 million peoples who have watched the movie yet.

I stepped into the labyrinth and I didn't like what I saw. It was dark and threatingly in the movie. It was twice so eerie live.With a mighty, migraine-awakening clang the gate closed behind me. The snow was shut outside. I set off along the passageway and tried to find openings.

" OUCH!" I rubbed my forehead.

Finally, after some knocks, I found an opening. I was delighted.

" Jareth, here I come!"

After the next turn I stopped. HRH stood there, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, his usually annoying smile on his face.

" Well, well, well, what's a lovely girl like you doing in a dark, terrible labyrinth like this?"

" Knock it off, Jareth! It isn't funny!"

" You were not exactly an angel toward me either. You threated me with your dog."

" Yes, but you start it!"

He held up one elegant hand.

" I didn't come to argue."

" No, you come to enjoy my trouble. As I know, you cannot interfere with those who traverse this labyrinth, so why don't you be a dear, and GO AWAY!"

He merely smiled and paced toward me with a cat-like ( Cat?! Tiger on the hunt-like) grace.

" Do you enjoy my labyrinth?"

I only rolled my eyes.

" Is that the best you can offer? By the way you could wipe that damned smug grin off your face!"

" By the way... are the passageways not too narrow?" he tilted his head at one side.

" Darling, I was examined with MRI." I waved and frowned at him. " How is Paddy?"

" What kind of monster do you think I am? He is fine. We have been playing since you started this miserable try to bit my labyrinth."

" What? " I visibly paled and feared the worst. " I have a feeling I don't want to hear this."

" I found out a new way of apporting."

" I knew I didn't want to hear this!"

" I throw away goblins and he brings them back. I assume he really enjoys it."

" And the goblins?"

" They don't."

He leaned against the wall right beside me. I couldn't help it, I blushed. He watched my poppy-red face amused.

" Don't you want to tell me something?" he whispered.

Now, the alarm started to scream in my brain. A-ha ! He was acting just like in the movie... the scene in the tunel and then ... then came the Cleaners and almost made sushi from Sarah. No, Sir, no way! I tightened my lips and shook my head.

" Are you sure?"

Quick nodding.

" Smart little redhead!" he laughed and paced away to disappear.

I sighed with relief.

"Whew. That's was close!" I said loudly and continued walking.

After an hour I found myself at the home of the little blue worm. I asked him how to get to the labyrinth and went the way he told me not to go. After turning two more corners I found myself in a narrow corridor, that went right to the castle. At the end of the corridor I stopped and peered cautiously out . The blue worm was right. I saw the square in front of the castle.The goblins stood at the opposite end of the square, face to the gates of the goblin city, full armed and bored.

" Is she far away ?"

" No."

" Is she far away ?"

" No."

" Is she far away ?"

" YESSSS!"

I sidled up to the door, taking care not to kick off the bottles of milk, and pushed at it. It was open. Inside, the castle was empty and quiet. I only heard noises from right. Through an open door, I could see the throne, and Jareth lounging in his draped throne. I strolled in the throne room. His highness almost fell out from his throne.

" What the..."

Jareth and the goblins looked in disbelief at me, then at the clock on the wall, then at me again. I stifled a laugh and made a little curtsy.

" I think I won"

Jareth tried frantically to regain himself.

" Oh, not yet, my dear! You have to find your dog!"

I smiled at him, then shouted as loud as I could.

" Paddy! Chocolate!"

After some seconds noises were heard from outside and Paddy hurried in, dragging 4-5 unlucky goblins with the lead. Paddy ran to me, sat down and looked at me waiting for the chocolate. I pulled out one from my pocket and gave him.  
Guys, you should have seen HRH's face! After a while he managed to speak.

" You won!" he said with gritted theeth.

" Come now, Jareth, you know that the big shocks ennoble your soul. You are a much better man now than in the morning." I beamed.

I was afraid, he would explode. After some deep, deep breathe his color became healthier.

" No more Listians in the labyrinth!" he groaned. " NEVER- EVER- AGAIN!"

" I wouldn't say that, darling" I laughed. " Just wait for the next newbie."

Our living room was luxuriously decorated, the sweet accords of waltz filled the air and we danced in the middle of the room.

" And you think it's romantical."

" Dancing is always romantical, my dear."

" Jareth, I'm still in my for-the-walk-with-the-dog trousers!"

" I only see your eyes, my dear. Your smile, your..."

" Just stay above shoulder-level!"

" The hint in your eyes, your red hair shining in the candlelight, the mistletoe..."

I stopped.

" I didn't bring mistletoe in the house."

" Then what is this hanging above us?"

I looked up. High above our heads floated a little bunch of mistletoe. I stepped sideway, but it followed me floating in the air. This mischief!

" Do you know what is it for?" he asked leaning closer.

" Hey, I won!" I tried to step back, but his arm tightened around my waist.

" This is the prise!"

My last though before the 'WOW' was: I wonder what would be the punishment if I hadn't won.

**A/N II. If you liked it, please let me know. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a drugged peach on the top?**


End file.
